


Suspended in Time

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [49]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long lost love, Rebellion, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle finally gets a chance with his dream girl, only to have the chance taken away in the blink of an eye.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Andrea Harrison
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Suspended in Time

_This is a really pretty song in the story by a great Canadian band, give it a listen._

_Blue Rodeo - Lost Together_

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAnJw9Ctqkc> **

* * *

**Suspended in Time**

Merle couldn't stop thinking of her, so he started spending more time around the library where she would usually be studying with her friends after school. Andrea was blonde, with big blue eyes and a sweet smile that made him want to make her smile himself. That smile had yet to be aimed at him but he desperately wanted it to be. Daryl told him to get his head out of the clouds more than once and he knew his brother was right, but he couldn't help it.

He went to a school play that fall simply because she was in it, just for the excuse to look at her for over an hour. None of his shop buddies would come with him, so he sat in the back row by himself and let himself dream. Her hair glowed under the stage lights and made her look even more angelic than ever. It was a crush and he knew it would pass in time, but for the moment she was all he could think of.

Andrea Harrison was from the best family in town, she rode horses in her spare time and worked for her father at his law office. She was everything he wasn't. Merle was a shop boy at the local bike shop and lived in the tiny room over the garage at his dad's house. He was beaten on occasion, never had fresh fruit or vegetables in his fridge, and was known as the town joke. The Dixons were 'that' family and he couldn't scrub it off no matter what he did.

Merle was doodling on a piece of paper and listening to her chat with her girlfriends and he knew it was getting silly. He had no reason to be in the library and probably stuck out like a sore thumb. He sat there, until 4:15 and suddenly her friends got up and left her on her own at the table. Merle watched as she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and wished that he could touch her hair. It looked so soft and he imagined it smelling like flowers or something equally as intoxicating.

“Hey.”

Merle was yanked out of his fantasy by her voice and found that he couldn't make himself speak for a moment.

“Are you talking to me?" he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, are you studying for that bio test tomorrow?” she asked from her table about 10 feet away.

He felt so stupid in her presence, he was just sat there with a piece of paper covered in doodles.

“Yeah...you too?”

“I need to bring my average up so I'll be up till past midnight,” she laughed.

Why was she talking to him? He had no idea. Andrea Harrison had never so much as looked at him before.

“Don't you have a 94% in bio right now?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I want to get it over 95%. I'm applying to universities and I need to get into the best one I can,” she sighed. “My dad insists on it.”

“Lots of pressure,” he noted.

“It's insane. Sometimes I wish I could just let loose and forget about school work for a while.”

“You're dad has pretty high expectations of you...bet you never get to party or anything, hey?”

“Nope. He's best friends with every cop in town and they all watch me like a hawk, it's not constitutional, I swear to God!”

“Sounds like hell,” he frowned.

Merle could see her stress level was high and although it made no sense to try, he still figured he'd give it a shot while nobody was there to watch him strike out. They were graduating right away and he wouldn't get another shot.

“Wanna go up to the point and get high?”

He heard himself say it and winced inside. He actually asked Andrea Harrison if she wanted to smoke up at the local make out spot.

“Really?” she grinned.

“Uh...yeah?”

“Sure.”

“You mean it?” he stuttered.

“I've been studying for finals for weeks and I need to get away from it all for a few hours. Take me away.”

“Do you even know my name?” he asked.

“Merle Jefferson Dixon.”

“Huh?”

“I'm on the yearbook committee so I got to see everyone's middle names on their files,” she winked.

“Don't tell anyone my middle name is Jefferson, please.”

“Let's go, Merle.”

Merle's heart raced out of his chest and he walked her out of the school to his rusty old truck.

“It's all I can afford,” he explained.

“It's fine,” she insisted. “I never got high before.”

“You sure you want to?”

“Yeah...we graduate soon and I've never let go even once in four years. I don't even need to be home tonight cause my parents are at some stupid country club banquet.”

“Well, alright then,” he grinned. “Let's go.”

Merle drove to his buddy Axel's place to score some weed and then grabbed a 6-pack from the one place in town that would sell to him for an extra $10. In no time, he was pulling in at the point and she was sat next to him in her creamy white sweater and dark jeans. She looked so good it hurt.

They drank a couple of beer and he played the stereo to fill the silence. They weren't friends so they didn't really have anything to talk about.

“So...what are you gonna go to university for?”

“I'm going to be a lawyer just like my dad,” she sighed.

“Do you want to be a lawyer?”

“I don't know. It was always the plan so I never really questioned it.”

“You're smart enough that you could be anything you wanted. I'm gonna finish school and keep working at the shop. Better than my useless dad though,” he joked.

“I saw that table you made in wood shop. You should be a carpenter,” she commented.

“You saw that?”

“Yeah, I stopped to check it out when I walked by the shop a couple weeks ago. Your name was written underneath in red ink so I knew it was yours,” she smiled.

“You know...until just right now I didn't know that you knew I existed.”

“Why would you think that? We're in like 3 classes together.”

“I know, but you're on a totally different level than me.”

“I really don't care about all that shit, high school is so dumb.”

Merle finished up his beer and just looked at her because he could. No girl had ever gotten him so hot before and as it turned out she was easy to talk to...it only made the whole thing harder to take because he knew he'd never really want anyone else.

“Still wanna try this?” he checked as he pulled out a baggie of pot.

“Yeah,” she nodded with a grin like she was about to rob a bank.

Merle rolled a joint, licking it to seal the paper. He pulled a lighter to get the crazy day moving right along and took a little hit before passing it to her.

“You ever smoked?” he asked.

“I've smoked a cigarette before once."

“It's just like that but it's harsher and then you'll feel a little drunk kinda.”

She took a hit and managed not to cough. She took two more and he suggested that she hold it for a few seconds before exhaling.

“When will I feel it?” she asked.

“Soon. Just relax,” he smiled.

A few minutes later she was staring blankly out the front window of the truck and he grinned to himself. This clever and popular bookworm of a girl had never let go before and he loved that she was doing it with him.

“OK...now I feel something. It feels like my body is moving on the seat but I know it isn't.”

“That's it,” he chuckled. “You OK?”

“Yeah...this is so weird,” she laughed.

“Sometimes it's nice to let it all go.”

“You're nice,” she said. “I wish I talked to you before today.”

“Me too,” he said, taking another nice long drag.

“Did you want to talk to me?”

He was never gonna get another shot like this, so he decided to go for it. They were graduating in a matter of a week so why not?

“I don't run with your crowd and my family name is mud in this town but I always wanted to talk to you.”

She looked over at him and smiled a little. Her eyes looked glassy and he wondered how clearly she was thinking.

“I didn't know that.”

“I could tell you all kinds of things if I had the balls,” he chuckled.

“Tell me,” she pressed and there was something very serious and very sexy about her expression.

“I think you're the most beautiful girl I ever saw...I know I ain't your type but we're leaving school soon so I got nothing to lose. If I could, I'd spend the whole night doing my best to please you.”

He couldn't believe those words escaped his lips, but it was out there now and she'd have to say something, even if it was saying no. It just had to be out there in the open because wanting her the way he did was killing him.

“Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm a bitch?”

“Yeah.”

“I know you like me. I know you come to the library just to stare at me...”

“Jesus! You do?”

“Yeah...and I like it.”

Merle felt embarrassed and flattered all at once.

“I wasn't trying to creep you out or anything. I didn't think you'd notice I was even there.”

“I noticed and I love that you look at me...it makes me feel good to know that you want me.”

She closed her eyes then and he knew she was probably feeling a little dizzy but that also meant she was a little high and therefore being honest.

“Wanna hear something bad?” she grinned, with her eyes still closed.

“Yeah, I really wanna know something bad,” he answered.

“When I think of you coming to the library just to look at me...it makes me want to fuck you.”

“Jesus!” he exclaimed.

“I can't believe I just said that!” she laughed hysterically. “Is this stuff truth serum or what?”

“You really mean that?” he asked.

“Yeah...it makes me feel like a fuckin' princess or something, the way you look at me. I wanna take you and show you how much I like it,” she grinned.

“You're high as fuck.”

“Doesn't mean I'm lying though,” she countered.

It was spiraling out of control. Suddenly there were no rules and he was so damn close to everything he ever wanted while simultaneously questioning the ethics of fucking her while she was high.

“You can't be real,” he groaned.

“Sure I can...why don't you come over here and find out?”

“It ain't consensual if you're fucked out of your mind.”

“You can at least make out with me, can't you? You're high too.”

“Not as high as you.”

“You're gonna turn me down, really?” she asked.

“Fuck it,” he sighed.

Merle turned to her and touched her cheek for a second before deciding that he was 18 and it didn't make him Satan for kissing the girl of his dreams. He moved in slow and kissed her like he was waiting for her to change her mind, but she never did. Merle pulled her in close and she came to him so willingly.

“Tell me I'm not taking advantage of you, cause I don't want it that way,” he pleaded.

“I know what I'm doing. I'm a little giddy, but I know what I want,” she insisted. “I come to the library a lot more often since I noticed you looking at me.”

“You swear?”

“I swear to God...touch me.”

Merle moved over her and held her face in his hands for a moment before letting his affection and lust take over him. She was just too beautiful and he couldn't help his heart from allowing it to happen. Somehow he knew he'd never get another chance. Her kiss was so passionate that night, like she needed him more than she'd ever need anyone.

“You're so hot...I love the way you touch me,” she whined as his hands finally dared to touch her breasts through her shirt.

Merle felt her legs come up around his waist and her feet settled on his lower back. He was in heaven.

Kissing Andrea was perfection that would never be matched although he wasn't aware of that in the moment. Their mouths moved in perfect unison and she held him so tight. They were both so caught up that they never saw the red and blue lights approaching the truck.

Merle was kissing her neck and whispering how much he wanted her into her ear when someone banged on the window.

“Andrea! You get the hell outta that truck!”

They both sat up slowly, their hearts racing and hands shaking. The truck door was yanked open and one of the town cops her dad was friends with pulled her out by her arm.

“You're dad is gonna flip when I tell him I caught you with a Dixon!”

“Hey!” she yelped as he began to drag her to the police cruiser.

“My deputy saw you heading out here with him and gave me a call on the radio, thank God! Who knows what this trash woulda done with you?”

Merle had heard it all his life so even though it stung to be called trash, he was mostly embarrassed by the insult in front of Andrea.

“Don't call him that!” she shouted.

“Andrea, get in the damn car. Getting high with this fucking idiot is the stupidest thing you ever did. I expected more from you.”

“He's a good guy!” she shot back. “You don't even know him!”

“He gets you high and then tries banging you in his truck and he's a good guy?”

Merle didn't feel like that was an unfair assessment. Maybe he was taking advantage of her state of mind.

“Don't tell my dad I was smoking, he'll lose it!” she begged, but he was taking delight in her misery.

“I'm telling him everything and you're never gonna see this common ditch rat again. I can guarantee you that! Get in the car!” he demanded.

“I'm sorry, Merle,” she whimpered.

“It's OK.”

Merle was left on the hill overlooking town with his heart in pieces and his self-esteem in tatters. To have 3 minutes in the arms of the only girl he wanted, only to have it all yanked away was agony...agony that lasted for years.

########################################

Merle arrived at the town street party early to help set up chairs and decorate. Daryl was with Carol and he was alone in the corner with a beer as the sun set and the music began to get going. It was just a town bar band but he was happy enough that night to sip his beer and listen to it. They were celebrating the town's founding and the whole main street was filled with people eating BBQ, dancing, and kids chasing each other around. Merle was 26 and thinking about kids, but he'd have to find a wife first. Growing up in a small town meant that you knew every woman in town since you were a kid and if they didn't want you by the time you were 26, they probably weren't going to. He hadn't been laid in well over a year and had no prospects for the future.

The band was pretty good and he nodded along as they played a song that sounded more sad than like a party anthem. Still, he could identify with it.

_**Strange and beautiful** _

_**Are the stars tonight** _

_**That dance around your head** _

_**In your eyes I see that perfect world** _

_**I hope that doesn't sound too weird** _

_**And I want all the world to know** _

_**That your love's all I need** _

_**All that I need** _

_**And if we're lost** _

_**Then we are lost together** _

_**Yeah if we're lost** _

_**Then we are lost together** _

“Hey, Merle.”

He didn't recognize her at first glance, but it soon settled in that it was Andrea.

“Oh my God...Andrea?”

“Yeah, hey,” she smiled.

She came in close and hugged him, making his mind go blank and fuzzy at once. She was in a black dress with heels and her blonde hair hung in loose waves on her shoulders. Andrea Harrison still looked like a dream come true to him. When she finally backed up, he knew his feelings were written all over his face and he didn't care. He quickly scanned for a ring and didn't see one, not that he'd have much of a shot with a hot-shit Atlanta lawyer anyway, but still.

“You look as beautiful as ever,” he said.

Why try to hide it? He couldn't keep it from her at 18 so he had no prayer of hiding it now.

“You look fine yourself,” she grinned.

There was a moment of interruption as a group of kids came screaming and running past them.

“I never got a chance to apologize to you properly about that night,” she began. “My dad made me take my finals under supervision and I wasn't allowed to go to prom.”

“I heard about that, and you have no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

“Thanks, I felt really shitty about what happened that night.”

“I always hoped I could talk to you and make sure I didn't let it go too far.”

“I was fine, you weren't taking advantage...and I may have been playing up my high as an excuse to be more honest than I would have been otherwise,” she shrugged.

“Really?”

“I liked you and I was a bit of a chicken to say anything to you about it.”

“I was stupid for you in high school,” he admitted.

“I always wondered what would have happened if that cop hadn't shown up that night,” she said, taking a sip of her beer and looking over toward the band.

Merle knew what he wanted to say, but took a moment to compose the words as the band played on. It was a risk, but everything with her had always been a risk.

_**I stand before this faceless crowd** _

_**And I wonder why I bother** _

_**So much controlled by so few** _

_**Stumbling from one disaster to another** _

_**I've heard it all so many times before** _

_**It's all a dream to me now** _

_**A dream to me now** _

_**And if we're lost** _

_**Then we are lost together** _

_**Yeah if we're lost** _

_**Then we are lost together** _

“If we hadn't been interrupted, I would have made love to you,” he said simply, “and then I would have loved you as long as you let me.”

“I just finished law school and I live in Atlanta now,” she said softly.

“I know, but I still had to say it. You'd think the feelings would go away after all this time, but it's still there for me and I ain't too proud to tell you that.”

“Would you ever leave this town?” she asked.

“Yeah, just never had a reason to.”

“Would you leave here for me?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Do you still have that truck?”

“Nope, I got a better truck now,” he nodded.

“Any chance you'd still take me up to the point?”

“Hell yes.”

Merle walked toward his truck then, knowing that she was following him and that it was finally going to happen. He wasn't an insecure little boy anymore, he was a man who knew what he had to offer. Sure it had been a while, but he was a Dixon and he knew what he was doing.

She sat next to him as he took the old familiar road up to the point and the tension only grew.

“I almost died when he stopped us that night,” she said.

“Me too...I was so hot for you it made me crazy to watch you leave.”

“I think maybe we gotta make up for lost time then, don't you?”

“I'm gonna give you everything I have, honey.”

They arrived at the point then and he skidded to a stop at the edge where they had been parked all those years ago. No words were spoken because he knew that she'd been waiting for years to finish what they started. Merle had jerked off ferociously for weeks after that night, trying to imagine how good it would have felt to fuck her, but it wasn't as good as reality would be and he knew it.

“Do we have to spend a bunch of time talking about this or can I just fuck you?” he asked.

“Just fuck me and make it good, I've been waiting years for this.”

He grabbed her by the face then and carried on where they stopped at the age of 18. She submitted to him instantly and he knew that she wanted him to just go for it, to take her how he wanted to.

Andrea sank back against the door of the truck and then flat on her back as he took his place over top of her. He was ravenous and didn't give a fuck about trying to be sweet or polite anymore. He knew she wanted it fast and furious just like he did. She was going to like what he had in mind, it had been brewing for years by this night.

Merle pulled her dress up to slither his hand around to her ass and hitched her pelvis up to meet with his own.

“I'm gonna suck that pussy so nice, honey...tell me you need it.”

“I need it so bad,” she whined.

Merle slid his hand down into her panties and felt the warm wet heat of her lips against his skin.

“Dear God, that's nice,” he groaned as his fingers slid between the folds of her perfect heat.

“I always wanted to know what this would feel like, and it feels so right already,” she purred.

Merle stripped her bare and yanked off his own shirt and jeans to lay down over her, kissing her fervently.

She dragged her nails down his back, just grazing them over his skin and he hissed as he felt her feet come to rest on his lower back.

Merle made his way down to her breasts, claiming them with his work-worn hands and his hungry mouth. Andrea winced and ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him close.

“I wanna ride that dick,” she whined.

“I'm going down first,” he stated and then he was right there with his mouth zoning in on her womanhood.

Merle lifted one of her legs up to rest on the back of the seat and then urged her other foot to the floor.

“Fuck me, you're so hot it hurts,” he moaned.

/

She felt his warm lips on hers, just leaving soft little peck kisses all over her first and then his tongue made it's way to her clit. He kept it nice and soft and slowly ran his strong hands up and down her thighs as he licked her out of her mind.

“Mmmm...fuck...oh yeah,” she rambled.

It was better then she'd ever felt before and he was so enthusiastic. This was a man who loved pleasing a woman, a man who lived for a good fuck. Very soon she was right there and he slid two of his thick fingers inside her to stoke her fires even higher. She felt him moan into her flesh then and the vibration against her clit sent her over the top, whining and holding his head against her pussy with both hands.

/

Merle was pushed back and she yanked off his boxers to jump on his lap.

“I'll suck your cock good next time I promise, but I need you inside me right now. I can't wait.”

“You see me complaining? Come jump on board, woman!” he grinned.

Andrea eased her leg over his thighs and he held her close, taking in the scent of her perfect skin as she straddled him. She teased him a little first and he savored the sensation of her wet lips cradling his dick before she took him in. He kissed her as it happened and it was better than in his dreams.

“I always hoped I'd get a second chance with you,” he said as she held his face in her hands and just looked into his eyes.

“This is it, Merle...this is that chance. Say you'll come with me to Atlanta.”

“I'll go with you anywhere. You know I will.”

Andrea smiled then and really let it go, fucking him in a full motion of her hips, taking him in and grinding out years of sexual frustration on his cock.

He could tell she was going to cum again and he was equally as close within about five minutes. Merle grabbed her by the ass and pulled her down to get just that extra inch deeper inside her. It felt like their bodies were made to work together and he felt sure about everything between them.

“I'm right there, baby...you close?” she asked.

“Yeah...just about. Don't stop.”

He buried his face in her breasts and for about 30 seconds she fucked him harder than ever and he scooped her up to lay her on the bench seat, fucking her out of her mind and laying his fingers on her clit to tip her over the edge.

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh my God! Fuck!” she sputtered.

Merle wasn't much for anything but growling when he came, which he did then, just like an angry grizzly bear.

/

“I wish I had come back to see you sooner,” she sighed.

“It's all good, you were busy with school. Probably would have been hard to juggle it all anyway.”

“True. I have a great position now and I'm a public defender, which means I'll spend my life working my ass off for not as much as I'd make as a prosecutor but I need someone by my side and I want it to be you.”

“As long as you want me, I'll be there, honey. You were always my dream girl and that ain't gonna change. I waited all this time just for you and I'll go wherever I'm needed.”

“It's gonna be perfect,” she smiled, and snuggled in even closer. “Nobody can ever keep us apart now.”

“You got that right, honey. This is all I ever wanted.”


End file.
